<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Kind of Spontaneity by Mother_of_Eevees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451892">The Wrong Kind of Spontaneity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees'>Mother_of_Eevees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First years as second years, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Tsukishima. He insists that he's fine...until he isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrong Kind of Spontaneity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For TsukiHina Weekend Day 3 - Reunion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts as a cough. Kei thinks he has a cold. </p>
<p>“Tsukki, are you ok? Do you need some water?” Yamaguchi says at lunch.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Yamaguchi,” Kei says in a forbidding tone. </p>
<p>“Sorry Tsukki! You’ve been doing that for a few days now, is all,”</p>
<p>He gets through afternoon practice and the walk home without coughing again, but once he’s home, he coughs nonstop for several minutes. His mother brings him hot tea with honey, looks at him with concern and feels his forehead.</p>
<p>“No fever,” she says. “Maybe allergies? I’ll get some allergy medication tomorrow and you can try it if you’re still coughing,”</p>
<p>Kei nods in agreement and takes a sip of tea. Maybe it helps? Hard to tell. He goes to bed earlier than usual, just in case.</p>
<p>He feels fine the next morning – until he stands up. He stretches and yawns, then doubles over in pain. He fumbles his way over to his desk chair and sits down, then pulls up his shirt to look at his chest. No blood, no bruises, no bones sticking out, it all looks normal.</p>
<p>After some experimenting, he finds that as long as he breathes shallowly, he can function. He finds an elastic bandage from that time when Akiteru sprained an ankle and wraps it tightly around his chest. It keeps him from breathing too deeply and he feels almost normal. </p>
<p>He looks at himself in the mirror. A little paler than usual, but nobody will notice, he thinks to himself.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, as soon as he sees Hinata, the first thing he does is throw his arms around Kei and pull him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>“I missed you yesterday! I need extra kisses because I wasn’t at afternoon practice,”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you studied, you wouldn’t have had to go take that makeup quiz,”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you were actually tutoring me in our so-called ‘study sessions’ instead of..mmph!” Kei puts his hand over Hinata’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Let’s not finish that sentence, shall we?” He kisses Hinata and winces.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Hinata looks at him with concern.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I think I just slept on my side wrong,”</p>
<p>“How do you even do that?”</p>
<p>“If I knew, I wouldn’t have done it, would I? Let’s go, we’ll be late to practice,”</p>
<p>Hinata squeezes his hand and takes off running to the club room. Kei follows, just a little slower than usual. The club room is almost empty by the time he gets there, so nobody notices the bandage around his chest. Practice is uneventful; he conserves his energy so as not to breathe too hard and the pain is almost bearable. </p>
<p>Ennoshita calls the team together at the end of practice. “Good job this morning. Don’t forget, we have a practice match today against Kakugawa High, so get here as soon as you can after school gets out so we’ll be warmed up and ready to play,”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain!” they shout and start cleaning up the gym. Kei moves to help, but Ennoshita beckons him over.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima-kun, are you feeling ok?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I think I pulled a muscle or something, but it’s nothing serious,” Kei answers, unconsciously rubbing at his chest.</p>
<p>Ennoshita looks at him with concern. “If you need to sit out today, you can,”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’m fine, Captain,” Kei says, keeping his voice even.</p>
<p>Ennoshita nods. “All right, see you this afternoon,”</p>
<p>By the afternoon, the pain has diminished and Kei thinks he might be feeling better. He gets through warmups and the first set, which Karasuno wins easily.</p>
<p>The second set goes on longer. Kei starts to feel worse. During one rotation where he is swapped out with Noya, he feels Ukai watching him while he’s resting. He finishes his drink, stands up, and looks over at him. </p>
<p>“Tsukishima-kun –”</p>
<p>He doesn’t let him finish. “I’m fine, coach. Just a little tired,”</p>
<p>The coach looks at him for a long moment, then nods. “Ok, head back in after this,” </p>
<p>He swaps with Noya and heads to the front row. They’re a few points away from taking the second set and the rallies are getting longer and more intense. Ukai subs in Yamaguchi to serve, and Kei marvels anew at how much his friend’s confidence has grown since last year. Yamaguchi sees him watching and winks – another thing that never would have happened last year – and sends a perfect jump floater over the net. Their opponents scramble to receive it, but the receive is off and it bounces out of bounds.</p>
<p>“One more!”</p>
<p>“One more!”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi bounces the ball, goes into his approach and serves again. This time, the Kakugawa team gets a better receive; the setter manages a good set. Kei takes a deep breath and leaps, stopping the spike. Karasuno takes the second set and his teammates break out in cheers.</p>
<p>Kei says nothing. The deep breath and the jump, after the exertion of two sets, make his chest feel like he’s been impaled. He grabs the left side of his chest as he walks to the bench.</p>
<p>“Something’s wrong,” he says to Ukai, whose eyes widen in alarm as he sees Kei’s expression.</p>
<p>“Stay there, you’re out for the next set,”</p>
<p>Kei nods and tries to breathe shallowly again. Hinata dashes over and crouches by Kei’s side.</p>
<p>“Are you all right? What happened?” Yamaguchi joins him and looks at him with concern.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened, it just really hurts right here,” he’s still pressing the left side of his chest. “Go, I’ll be fine,”</p>
<p>Hinata wraps an arm around him and gives him a quick hug, before heading over to the rest of the team. He keeps looking over at Kei while Ukai goes over strategy for the third set until Kageyama flicks his ear, not as hard as he usually does because he is also looking at Kei with concern. </p>
<p>The third set starts, and Takeda comes over to Kei.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima-kun, what happened?”</p>
<p>Kei tells him about the pain this morning and how it subsided, only to return with a vengeance just now. Takeda listens intently, then puts a hand on Kei’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I have a theory. Let me double-check with Keishin, I mean Coach Ukai. Stay here and rest,”</p>
<p>For once, Kei doesn’t argue. He sits and concentrates on his breathing, still pressing his chest. On the court, Hinata and Kageyama combine for their famous freak quick – another point for Karasuno. They cheer and high-five, and Hinata shoots a glance over at Kei. He nods and gives a small smile. Hinata smiles back, still concerned, then turns back to the game, ready for action.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima-kun, I believe you have spontaneous pneumothorax, or collapsed lung. I’ve been doing some reading on volleyball injuries and it is most likely to happen in players who are particularly tall and thin, and you fit that description. You’ve grown a couple of centimeters since last year, correct?”</p>
<p>Kei nods. </p>
<p>“Right, I think it’s best if we take you to the hospital for further examination. Can you stand?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi has just come off the court and overhears Takeda. Kei tells him to stay with the team and let Hinata know what’s going on, and he reluctantly agrees. He can feel Hinata staring at him as he slowly walks to the door, but when he turns, a play is going on and Hinata is focused on the ball. <em>Good</em>, Kei thinks to himself, <em>that will keep him distracted and I’ll be back soon</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out for two weeks? What?” Kei is in shock as he listens to the doctor.</p>
<p>“Right now, your lung is at less than 50% capacity. If you weren’t an athlete, you wouldn’t have been able to walk in here,” the doctor says, adjusting her glasses and looking at him sternly. “You’ll be here in the hospital for several days while we reinflate your lung, then you’ll need to do breathing rehab, then you can return to practice,” Kei readies an objection, but she silences him. “I know who you are and what team you play for, and I know you want to be in peak condition for spring inter-high qualifiers,” </p>
<p>At his confused glance, she softens a bit. “I was a middle blocker for Niiyama when I was in high school and I played in the women’s V.league for a while during medical school, so I know what you’re going through. All the more reason to rest up for inter-high, right?”</p>
<p>Kei nods reluctantly. </p>
<p>After a week in the hospital with a tube in his side, he comes home and spends another week lounging around the house, doing his breathing exercises until the doctor gives him the all-clear to return to school and volleyball. On his first day back, Hinata almost knocks him over in his excitement and pulls him down for kisses.</p>
<p>“I was so worried about you! Practice was so boring without you,”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I was there the whole time,” Kageyama says grumpily.</p>
<p>“My point exactly – ow! Stop it, I’m trying to tell my boyfriend how much I missed him,”</p>
<p>“You texted me all the time, it’s not like I was on the moon,” Kei says, smiling fondly as he wraps an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“It’s not the same when I don’t get to see you! I missed our study sessions,”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that what you call your makeout sessions?” Yamaguchi says slyly. “Ow! Sorry Tsukki! Sorry Hinata!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonus:</p>
<p>Kei wakes up from a nap on the couch in the living room and stretches luxuriously, enjoying the lack of pain and the ability to breathe freely. He pads to the kitchen and looks in the fridge – his mother has left him dinner, all he needs to do is heat it up. Right now he wants some sort of snack, but there’s nothing but healthy snacks in the house. He pouts, and contemplates getting dressed to go out for snacks, when he hears the doorbell ring.</p>
<p>He goes to the door and smiles when he sees Hinata, hands full with his school bag and several smaller bags.</p>
<p>“Surprise!”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be at practice?”</p>
<p>“I snuck out a little early, coach said it was ok! Can I come in?”</p>
<p>He slides the door open and Hinata bounds inside, leaving his shoes and schoolbag at the genkan.</p>
<p>“Miss me?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I was enjoying the calmness and serenity,” he says loftily, trying to be casual as he drapes a blanket over the plush dinosaur Hinata had given him for New Year’s.</p>
<p>“You missed me! I can tell! Anyway, I brought you a few things,” shoving a bag at Kei. “Look inside!” They sit on the couch; he wraps an arm around Hinata, who snuggles in to his shoulder and helps him open the bag.</p>
<p>“Here’s a get well card, signed by the team; ooh, open this next!” Kei opens the box and finds three small dinosaur planters, each with a different succulent or cactus, and grins.</p>
<p>“And the best for last!” Hinata points to the last box, which is suspiciously heavy and has a familiar bakery sticker on it. Kei’s eyes widen and he undoes the wrappings to find it full of sweets, mostly strawberry-centric, including macarons, shortcake and mini-parfaits.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Hinata says.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s lovely,” Kei says, turning almost as pink as the berries as he turns to kiss Hinata.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re feeling better! Don’t scare us like that again,” Hinata says burying his head in Kei’s shoulder. “Now, which shall we have first?”</p>
<p>“We? I thought this was all for me,” </p>
<p>Hinata splutters in mock indignation, and Kei kisses him on the forehead before getting utensils and plates from the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>